


Left

by MsFeistyy



Series: Gruvia Timeskip Drabbles [7]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, horrid sad poetry angst, how to teenager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7247692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFeistyy/pseuds/MsFeistyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Gruvia Week 2015. Prompt: Quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left

**Author's Note:**

> I did two submissions for this prompt. I got bit by a bug halfway through my planned submission and couldn't not.

There were no more children playing in the streets. No laughter, no scraped knees ignored.

There were no more mothers going to market. No haggling, no hot gossip spilled.

There were no more dogs weaving between feet. No barking, no tails wagged.

There were no more fathers leaning on fence-posts. No grunts of agreement, no home-lives bemoaned.

There were no more chickens in the coops. No clucking, no fresh eggs fried.

There were no more grandparents sitting on porches. No parchment-voiced compliments, no life lessons imparted.

There was no more Gray-sama sharing her home. No whispered goodnights, no quirks discovered.

Everyone had left her, taking the noise of life with them.

And once again, all Juvia had left was

drip  
drip

drop.


End file.
